Inesquecível Mortal
by Carol Lyn
Summary: Da mesma maneira que nunca esqueceu a imagem de Hermione, como bem sabia que nunca a esqueceria, desde o primeiro instante em que a vira.


**Autor:** Bela Evans Potter

**Ship:** Harry/Hermione

**Obs.:** Fic escrita para o Projeto Relâmpago Pumpkin Soup, do fórum 6V. Essa fic é UA, e nunca foi betada.

_Todo universo HP é da JK. Se fosse meu, eu não estaria escrevendo uma fic._

**- - x - -**

"Às vezes, a morte é melhor."

_Stephen King_

**- - x - -**

**Inesquecível Mortal**

As luzes dos enormes candelabros refletiam nas peças de ouro, dando ao enorme salão uma coloração dourada. As mulheres com seus enormes vestidos e plumas nas cabeças, disputavam pelo maior número de olhares; e os homens pela companhia de uma bela dama para a próxima música.

Era o baile anual de máscaras do castelo. Toda Inglaterra esperava ansiosa por aquela noite. A noite dos mascarados. Faces encobertas por pedrarias e tecidos rendados, um mar de sorrisos e sempre um olhar lhe acompanhando os movimentos.

Os sons de risadas faziam harmonia com a leve música ao fundo. O clima ajudava ainda mais, o ar fresco e as estrelas que pontilhavam ao longo do céu negro, deixavam todos com alma de poeta, até o mais ignorante dos homens conseguia enxergar além, e abrir a mente para as maravilhas que a vida nesse mundo instável podia oferecer.

Talvez fosse mágica, mas ninguém se importava – não naquela noite, não naquele lugar. Talvez fosse isso que a mágica quisesse ou o porquê dela vagar livremente pelos mortais. Talvez fosse tudo ilusão. Talvez fosse algo para equilibrar com os próximos acontecimentos.

Ele havia reparado na moça desde que ela entrou pela porta principal, com seus cabelos castanhos presos ao alto e o vestido com tom de madeira avermelhada. Não que a imagem lha desagradava aos olhos, muito pelo contrário, mas algo com a moça não estava certo. Não sabia dizer se a culpa era do contraste da cor das vestes com a pele branca, mas sua áurea não combinava com aquele lugar. Ela parecia melancólica.

Tentou afastar a imagem da moça de seus pensamentos, mas sempre que seus olhos faziam uma varredura no local, caiam na esguia jovem. Era uma força sobrenatural. Ele sentia que tinha que falar com ela, que algo aconteceria; uma voz lhe insistia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Mas, raios, ele nunca a vira, e tinha certeza, já que não era fácil esquecer seus traços. Suspirando, balançou a cabeça tentando por os pensamentos em ordem. Insistiu a si mesmo que havia bebido muito. Estava na hora de voltar para casa e ter um bom sono, no outro dia nem lembraria a noite agitada.

Foi abrindo espaço entre as pessoas, se distanciando dos burburinhos. Ao sair do salão, sentiu uma brisa leve e gélida atravessar o corpo, desceu as escadas principais, e quando chegou perto da porta que dava acesso ao lado externo do castelo, ouviu sons de passos ecoarem pelo corredor ao seu lado.

Esquecendo-se do restante de sanidade que lhe restara, seguiu os passos pelo corredor. Não precisou de muito esforço, como dito antes, uma força o guiava na escuridão entre as paredes de pedras. Até mesmo quando o som dos insistentes _tocs tocs_ cessaram, ele continuou os seguindo.

Parou frente a um quarto e a viu, com o pescoço alvo a mostra e as costelas esmagadas pelo apertado espartilho. Sua imagem estava até mais fantasmagórica com a luz prata da lua que banhava o local através das janelas, pelas quais ela olhava.

- Atrapalho? – a moça virou-se assustada.

- Não, senhor...

- Lord Potter. – apresentou-se tomando a mão da moça e a beijando – Passei a noite inteira tentando descobrir seu nome, senhorita.

- Hermione Granger.

- Prazer senhorita Granger.

Hermione escondia algo nas costas, logo Harry percebeu. Ela não estava confortável, transmitia insegurança. O homem tentou aproximar-se do peitoril da janela e descobrir o que a moça escondia.

- Pergunto-me o que uma moça faz sozinha em meio à escuridão, com um baile tão alegre e convidativo acontecendo.

- Não estou em meio à escuridão, a lua está a inundar este quarto com seu brilho peculiar. Não estou sozinha, tampouco, já que o senhor está aqui comigo, me fazendo companhia, Lord Potter. – respondeu rapidamente empinando o pequeno nariz.

- Peço-lhe desculpas, senhorita Granger. A senhorita está com toda a razão.

Continuou andando pelo quarto, a fim de entender o que estava, realmente, se passando. Hermione continuava no mesmo lugar, imóvel. A única pista que lhe dizia que estava viva, e que não era uma bela estátua, era sua respiração profunda. Dolorida.

Retirou seu olhar da visão do peito da moça subindo e descendo para observar as estrelas, e por uma fração de segundo, viu um objeto prata reluzir as costas de Hermione. O sangue gelou.

- Isto é um punhal em suas mãos, senhorita Granger? – perguntou se aproximando. Hermione fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.

- Sem querer ser rude, mas isto não é de seu interesse, Lord Potter. – ela continuava falando com a mesma insolência e sem encarar o homem.

- Esta tentando se matar, senhorita Granger? – Harry ignorou seu tom, e perguntou mais severo a forçando a olhar em seus olhos – Responda-me a verdade.

E então, Hermione calou-se. Não conseguiria mentir, não encarando o verde dos olhos do moreno. Não entendia, era maior que ela, se sentiu presa – mais uma vez -, a respiração mais rápida. As mãos de Harry desceram dos ombros até os pulsos finos da moça. Hermione, entendendo a intenção do outro, mesmo com as mãos suadas, apertou mais a arma.

- Está a machucar-se...

- Então, que eu sangre até a morte!

A voz saiu apertada. O toque decidido do homem ainda estava nos pulsos tensos.

- Que dure quanto tempo for preciso. Que o relógio dê voltas e mais voltas. Que doa. Não quero ver mais nenhum nascer do sol.

- Conte-me o que tanto te atormentas, talvez eu possa te ajudar...

- _Talvez_ não me basta! Não quero saber de promessas facilmente quebráveis.

- Então deixe-me saber o porque de sua decisão. – tirou as mãos da jovem e deu um passo para trás.

A moça ponderou por um tempo, encarava fixamente os olhos de Harry (eles a haviam fascinado!) e respirou fundo.

- O senhor não sabe o que tenho que passar, Lord Potter. O senhor não sabe o que é nascer mulher.

"Poder ser boa em muitos aspectos, mas nunca a melhor. Ser criada apenas para sorrir e satisfazer a vontade dos outros. Ser lhe negado conhecimento. Afinal, o que uma mulher há de fazer com conhecimento? Ela só serve para procriar e ser uma boa anfitriã.

Fui prometida ao Conde Weasley, que de nobre só resta o título, já que a família perdeu tudo com o decorrer dos anos. Não posso lhe dizer que o Conde seja uma má pessoa, não o conheço. O vi apenas uma vez na vida, quando me foi apresentado. Serei obrigada a passar o resto da minha vida com um homem que não conheço. Serei obrigada a dar-lhe quantos filhos homens ele quiser.

Não pense que amo a outro, pois não ocorre. Nunca tive chances de saber como é o amor. Nunca terei. Fingirei amar e ser amada apenas por aparência, para que os outros não falem. Poderei ser traída, e morar debaixo do mesmo teto que a amante. Posso saber, fingir que não sei ou ser enganada pelo resto da minha vida.

Já lutei muito. Tentei de todas as formas me conformar com meu destino. Mas não consegui. Não fui feita para esta sociedade. Não fui feita para esta época!".

- Compreendo-te, mas não posso deixar que faça isso.

- O senhor tem a alma de um herói.

Soltando uma das mãos do punhal, levantou-a até a face do homem e a acariciou com as costas da mão, deixando um caminho vermelho vivo.

- É o que todos dizem! Mas acredite, não costumo agir como esta noite, sou mais ignorante às vezes. Algo está sendo maior do que eu.

- Compreendo-te, sinto o mesmo. – disse sorrindo sonhadoramente – Pena termos nos conhecido tão tarde, poderíamos ser grandes amigos... Ou algo mais.

E, ainda sorrindo, posicionou o punhal no peito. As mãos trêmulas. Respirando fundo, aproveitando cada segundo de ar que lhe era permitido. Sentiu a mão quente e suada do homem sobre a sua, a apertando. – Ainda há tempo.

Balançou a cabeça negativa e lentamente – Quero ser feliz. Quero ser livre! – Apertou mais a arma e prendeu a respiração, fechou os olhos. Sentiu a adrenalina lhe envolver e a coragem a lhe dar forças.

Enfiou o punhal contra o coração, de uma só vez. Jogou a cabeça para trás, ficou tonta, Harry a amparou, impedindo-a de cair no chão frio. A dor foi se espalhando por todo corpo, o sangue escorrendo pela carne rasgada, manchando de vermelho a pele tão puramente branca.

Abriu os olhos e viu o semblante culpado do homem próximo de seu rosto.

- Não... culpe-se... de na... não ter... m-me impe... dido... - sussurrou – Sinto... me bem... esta do... dor é pas... passageira.

O homem baixou a vista até as mãos unidas na arma, soltou e a pousou próximo ao ferimento. Logo sentiu o toque leve da moça sob a pele. Seus dedos se manchando com o tom vivo do sangue de Hermione.

Ele poderia ter a impedido. Pelos céus! O que havia deixado acontecer? Sentir-se-ia culpado pelo resto de seus dias, sempre pensando na possibilidade em que tinha nas mãos. Poderia ter a persuadido, ter arrancado o punhal antes que este cortasse a pele da moça.

Encarou, mais uma vez, Hermione, e todos seus medos dissiparam por um momento. Esta sorria genuinamente, nem de longe lembrava a áurea melancólica que a acompanhava, desde a hora em que a vira entrar no salão.

- Está... na ho... ra do se...nhor ir... Me dei... xe... Vá!... A-antes que... alguém... apa... re... ça...

- Não posso deixá-la. Não deveria nem ter deixado isso acontecer...

- Eu... te... peço...

Sentiu o pequeno corpo da moça desfalecer, a pele cada vez mais branca. Harry teve certeza que, a dor descomunal que apossava de sua carne, estava indo embora, assim como sua alma forte aprisionada em um ser tão fraco.

Não havia mais nada a se fazer, apenas satisfazer as últimas vontades da mulher. Tomou-a com cuidado em seus braços, e colocou-a sentada no peitoril a janela. E, levemente, colou os lábios mornos dela com os seus.

- Quem sabe um dia nós não nos encontramos novamente? Em um mundo melhor.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam diante destas palavras, mas não tinha mais forças. Sentiu o corpo pesar, finalmente a hora estava chegando. Seu último suspiro.

- Adeus... Meu amigo...

Tombou a cabeça para o lado, e o brilho de esperança apagou de seus olhos.

Harry deu uma última olhada no corpo inerte de Hermione e, contando os passos, saiu do quarto para nunca mais enxergar o mundo da mesma forma. Encarar a morte o fez uma pessoa diferente. Tudo parecia vago. Tudo era tão frágil.

Ele nunca contou a ninguém o que acontecera naquele quarto, da mesma maneira que nunca voltou ao castelo.

Da mesma maneira que nunca esqueceu a imagem de Hermione, como bem sabia que nunca a esqueceria, desde o primeiro instante em que a vira.

**- - x - -**

**N/A.:** Sem muito a comentar. Um surto. Espero que gostem e comentem, também. :)

Até...

bjO...


End file.
